


Первый раз

by ka_mai



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Я целюсь не рукой; кто целится рукой, тот забыл лицо своего отца. Я целюсь глазом.<br/>Я стреляю не рукой; кто стреляет рукой, тот забыл лицо своего отца. Я стреляю разумом.<br/>Я убиваю не оружием; кто убивает оружием, тот забыл лицо своего отца.<br/>Я убиваю сердцем.</i>
</p><p>Стивен Кинг, «Тёмная башня»</p>
    </blockquote>





	Первый раз

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aizawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/gifts).



> _Я целюсь не рукой; кто целится рукой, тот забыл лицо своего отца. Я целюсь глазом.  
>  Я стреляю не рукой; кто стреляет рукой, тот забыл лицо своего отца. Я стреляю разумом.  
> Я убиваю не оружием; кто убивает оружием, тот забыл лицо своего отца.  
> Я убиваю сердцем._
> 
> Стивен Кинг, «Тёмная башня»

**[g_infinite_ammo_1]**

Когда Кагари убивает в первый раз, он сам этого не понимает. Просто щенок, Смоки, лежит на бетонных плитах под балконом, дёргая одной странно вывернутой лапой. Кагари спускается вниз, а Смоки уже не шевелится, изо рта у него натекла розоватая слюна, и когда Кагари переворачивает тельце, оказывается, что под ним тоже лужица, только чего-то красного, а не розового.  
Собачка в мультике летала, и Кагари – вообще-то он ещё не Кагари, он Шу-тян – не понимает, почему Смоки не полетел и почему он сломался.  
Людей из Бюро надзора родители вызывают только во второй раз – в конце концов, они же любят сына, но мало кто готов сделать вид, что всё в порядке, обнаружив ребёнка рядом с почерневшей от копоти клеткой, рыдающего в три ручья и с обожжёнными ладонями. Внутри клетки – полусгоревшие бумажки и веточки, в углу – скорченный красно-чёрный трупик попугаихи Порридж. Шусей называл её По-тян; вчера вечером ему читали сказку о фениксе.  
Специалист из Бюро надзора – строгий, внимательный, приятный мужчина лет сорока – уверяет, что такое случается со многими детьми, и что своевременная терапия крайне эффективна, особенно на раннем этапе развития.  
Всё это словами попроще отец объясняет Кагари, но тот отказывается слушать, больно пинает его в голень и убегает в коридор. Его ищут все вместе – папа, мама и инспектор из Бюро, пока Шу прижимается к щёткам в кладовке – они теперь единственные его друзья и защитники. Когда злой отец всё-таки вытаскивает его из убежища, прямо за ухо, Шу бьёт его пустым ведром, а потом говорит:  
– Ну ладно. Ваша взяла, – и берёт инспектора за полу форменного пиджака.  
Потом, правда, отпускает, подходит к матери и кладёт ладошку ей на живот.  
– Пока, братик или сестричка, – говорит он. Мама пытается обнять его, но Шу выворачивается из рук. С отцом он тоже не прощается, и больше никого из них так никогда и не видит.

Потом, в центре, Кагари – уже точно Кагари, а не какой-нибудь жалкий мамочкин сынок Шу-тян – понемногу понимает, что ему врали не только в телеке и книжках. Врали вообще все – и родители с «мы скоро заберём тебя», и добрый дяденька в синем, рассказывавший про «это совсем нестрашно», и люди в белых халатах, нянечки и врачи. Даже дроны врали – «мы вместе работаем над очищением вашего тона, и скоро вы вернётесь к полноценной жизни и труду на благо общества». Сначала Кагари не понимал смысла многих слов, а когда выучил – уже знал, что они лживы.  
Только графики и цифры были с ним честны. А ещё не врал мужик из распределения – тот, который говорил «это собачья работа» и «когда стреляешь из доминатора в человека, он превращается в кровавый фонтан».  
Когда Кагари убивает в первый раз, это действительно похоже на фонтан – или на красный цветок, или на яркий взрыв.  
Это правда, которая не бывает приятной, правда горячей вони и оборванной жизни, но она гораздо лучше лжи, сладкой, как витаминный коктейль.  
Кагари это устраивает.

***

**[Ханс фон Аахен, 1598, масло, медь]**

Когда в первый раз убивает Масаока, он делает это из табельного ругера. До доминаторов ещё десять лет, до старости и смерти – бесконечность.  
Это потом им будут долго и нудно вдалбливать: Сивилле лучше знать, Сивилла отмерит, оценит и вынесет вердикт – а пока это делает за неё человек по имени Масаока Томоми. И ещё чуть-чуть – человек по имени Тай Ву, мелкая сошка из триады. Пистолет в руках Ву трясётся – он наверняка промажет, но возможности это проверить нет, потому что Масаока стреляет первым.  
Ему не нравится убивать, белое лицо Ву с капельками пота над узкой трещиной рта является ему в кошмарах. Сначала часто, со временем реже. Потом снятся и другие – потому что случаются и другие. Побочные эффекты работы копа – плохой сон, плохое питание, плохая карма – если кто-то верит в карму.

Масаоке не нравится убивать, но он не умеет не быть полицейским – поэтому, когда десять лет спустя психолог отдела кадров «по секрету» советует своей группе отказаться от этой работы, Масаока всё равно подаёт прошение на переквалификацию.  
– Это не официальные данные, – говорит психолог, – скорее, предупреждение лично от меня. Вы можете не верить, но риск того, что вам не удастся приспособиться к новой системе, очень высок.  
Она имеет в виду не результаты работы и не детали процесса. Она имеет в виду, что каждый из тех, кому снятся лица убитых, рано или поздно полетит по накатанной, шарик свинца по крутой горе.  
Инспектор Масаока подозревает, что она права.  
Инспектор Масаока считает, что так всё равно будет справедливее, – если брать ответственность на себя, даже когда решение принадлежит не тебе, а холодному голосу доминатора.  
Когда он исполняет приговор Сивиллы в первый раз, лицо латентного преступника Ёсиро Хидеаки снится ему ещё месяц.  
Всё идёт правильно.

***

**[Bullet for my Valentine]**

Когда Яёй убивает в первый раз, она не убивает вовсе.  
Доминатор, который Когами Синья выдал ей «под честное слово», клацает, как сломанная пластмассовая игрушка. Яёй жмёт на спусковой крючок ещё и ещё, но ничего не происходит. Это было бы слишком щедро, запоздало понимает Яёй. В конце концов, она сама латентная, и глупо было думать, что ей доверят рабочий доминатор. Карающую длань Сивиллы – в руки пациента реабилитационного центра? Глупо, глупо. Потом, когда очертания Рины тают в темноте, Яёй понимает, что наделала.  
Рина ушла – в темноту, в бессмысленную борьбу, и доминатор не выстрелил в Рину, но сама Яёй убила её. Предательство – это ведь ещё хуже, да? Bang-bang my baby shot me down.  
Самое страшное в этом, думает Яёй, что если бы волшебник в длинной мантии или Двадцатый Доктор на ТАРДИС сейчас провернули время вспять, на две минуты назад, она бы сделала точно так же.  
– Я стану патрульной, – твёрдо произносит она, глядя в глаза Когами Синье. Он кивает.

Потом, после кучи проверок и бумаг, ей выдают собственное оружие. Оно кажется очень тяжёлым, но Когами говорит, что к этому быстро привыкаешь.  
Когда Яёй убивает в первый раз, у неё снова ничего не выходит. Доминатор упирается в живот – холодный и твёрдый даже сквозь слои ткани; спусковой крючок сухо щёлкает.  
Когда Яёй поднимает доминатор, на виртуальном экране светятся красные буквы: «ОШИБКА».  
– Ну и пусть, – тихо говорит Яёй.  
Ей становится легче.

***

**[...человеческая личность должна быть крепка, как скала, ибо на ней всё строится.]**

Когда Гиноза впервые убивает, он искренне верит, что убивает не он.  
Об этом говорят все инструкции, пояснения к кодексам и даже детские книжки. Может, даже учебники по природоведению. Бдительная и бдящая, Сивилла смотрит из каждой камеры и уличного сканера, это известно всякому, и в объективности её суждений не приходится сомневаться.  
Но когда Гиноза впервые стреляет из доминатора, человек, стоявший в паре метров от него, вздувается, как поп-корн в микроволновке, только быстрее – и всё же недостаточно быстро, чтобы не заметить лопающуюся кожу, – а потом от человека остаются полтела и кровяная пыль, и вот тогда Гиноза пару секунд не помнит ни о какой Сивилле. Потому что здесь и сейчас всевидящей Сивиллы нет, она заползла внутрь доминатора, как улитка – в домик, и уютно свернулась там. Здесь и сейчас есть только инспектор Гиноза с поднятым оружием и чуток прикладной физики электромагнитных волн. 

Потом он понимает, что это было временное помешательство, вызванное кратким стрессом.  
– Возможно, вам стоит найти себе новое хобби, – говорит штатный психоаналитик; личного у Гинозы тогда ещё нет.  
– Ты ходишь мрачный, как гробовщик, который остался без работы, – посмеивается Когами.  
– Мы переводим в ваш отдел двух сотрудников, – сообщает директор Касей.  
Гинозе кажется, что его криминальный коэффициент повышается от каждой мелочи, как температура воздуха весной. Будто в тот момент, когда он усомнился в правосудии Сивиллы, он усомнился вообще во всём – в мире, в себе.  
Когда Гиноза убивает впервые, он ещё не знает, что его психотон немного помутнел. Потом он, конечно, начинает тщательно за этим следить. Каждый раз оттенок меняется, почти незаметно, – кажется, будто смотришь на предыдущий показатель сквозь солёную воду, неведомо как попавшую в глаза.

***

**[Пустошь в конце тропы]**

Когда Когами убивает в первый раз, это не считается.  
На его месте мог бы быть кто угодно другой. В принципе, это мог бы быть даже не человек. Когами – просто удобный инструмент, который держит другой инструмент, и убивает преступника не Когами. Убивает бог из машины.  
Некоторые романтические бредни не вытравить ни временем, ни опытом. Некоторые из этих некоторых даже становятся крепче, когда кажется, что всё должно быть наоборот и пришло время повзрослеть.  
Но когда привозят Сасаяму – то, что от него осталось, – Когами повторяет выученные наизусть любимые строчки. Это кажется глупым, но куда глупее всё то, что случилось. Иногда по ночам – у Когами бессонница, он взвинчен, по его позвоночнику можно пускать монорельс, напряжения хватит, – он берёт толстый томик с полки и смотрит на портрет автора на обложке. В конце концов, это ничем не хуже, чем лицо отца. В больном жёлтом сумраке – свет даёт только настольная лампа – все лица вообще кажутся одинаковыми.  
Строки, которые Когами повторяет, наслаиваются друг на друга, так, что внутри от них черным-черно, и понемногу превращаются в камень.  
Гино говорит – «ты как одержимый».  
Сасаяма сказал бы – «эй, попустись».  
На единственной их общей фотографии он показывает пальцами букву V – это значит «победа».  
V – это значит «вендетта», думает Когами.

Когда он убивает в первый раз, его ненависть спелая, как сорванное на излёте сентября яблоко ред делишес. В тот момент Когами не помнит предупреждений Гино и просьб Цунемори и не думает о последствиях. Он всё делает так, как придумал и написал сотню лет назад американский писатель Стивен Кинг, потому что Кинг придумал всё верно.  
Когда Когами стреляет из древнего ругера, навсегда стирая улыбку Макисимы Сёго из этой версии реальности, он не чувствует торжества и не чувствует себя стрелком. Просто внутри становится пусто-пусто.  
Это ощущение, оказывается, может быть очень приятным.  
Он опускает револьвер, по дуге обходит труп и через несколько шагов переходит на бег.  
И оставляя за спиной старый мир, Когами надеется, что больше никогда в жизни ему не придётся убивать.


End file.
